Something There
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Can it be that Lily is seeing James in a whole new light? find out in this lil songfic i have written just for you!


**Here's another songfic, this time from Beauty and the Beast. I was planning on doing another song, but im still working on it**

* * *

"_Hey Sarah what's wrong?"_

"_James, I can't reach my new broomstick, from my parents."_

"_Your parents bought you a broomstick?"_

"_Yep, now back to bigger matters…"_

"_Oh right, right. Hang on a minute okay?"_

_Lily Evans looked up to see some owls sitting in some of the nearby trees. They were pretty nestled next to each other and looked so cute together. She smiled, but it vanished within a second as she looked over to see her worst enemy, James Potter, climbing one of the trees in the school's courtyard. Below him stood a second year looking frantically up into the tree's branches. _

Lily: There's something sweet

And almost kind

_Lily watched in surprise as climbed to the top and untangled the broomstick tree's branches._

Lily: But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

_Lily couldn't help remembering all the times he had bullied and humiliated her. She her face formed a frown as she watched him jump down and give the girl his oh-so-famous-Potter-smile._

Lily: And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

_But as she watched the girl thank him, Lily could feel herself feeling proud of him. And she wondered when he had started to act less conceited. Well, less then usual._

Lily: I wonder why I didn't see it there before

_Suddenly, James looked over at her and waved. Lily shook her head and began walking away._

James: She glanced this way

I saw her smile

_He said good-bye to the little girl and began debating on whether he should follow her. She couldn't be too mad at him, if she had just seen what he had done._

James: And I haven't seen her snigger in a while

_Then, something stopped him. Just the thought of her actually telling him to sod off, AGAIN, made him feel less anxious of the idea._

James: No it can't be

I'll just ignore

_But just imagining the look on her face when she was watching him, somehow prodded him into shouting out,_

James: But then she's never looked at me that way before

"_Hey Evans, hold up!"_

_Lily didn't even turn around to see James coming up behind her until he was walking beside her. _

"_For the thousandth time Potter, leave me alone. Blimey, can't I even enjoy the snow with you bothering me?" _

"_Who says I can't enjoy it with you?"_

"_Fine, fine, just keep quiet okay?"_

"_Okay. Okay."_

_As Lily kept walking, her mind kept wheeling on what she was doing, WHAT WAS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!_

Lily: New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

_After a while, she didn't see him walking with her and stopped to look behind her. She saw him padding at a clump of snow in his hand, looking at it childishly, as if he had never seen snow before. It actually made Lily chuckle._

Lily: True that he's no Prince Charming

_Suddenly, her eyes widened to see what he was REALLY DOING and she brought her book bag up to her face to cover herself from the blow. _

Lily: But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

_SMASH!_

_Lily got the snowball's full blow at the back of her head and her hair was now soaked with fresh powder. She looked at him, glaring at him as he laughed. At the sight of her, his mouth shut tight, but Lily had bent down to gather her own pile of snow. James shot off, abandoning his stuff on the ground, trying not to be hit by Lily's furious shots._

_Looking out on them, from right inside the castle's main doorway, were two pairs of curious eyes. _

Sirius: Well, who'd have thought?

Remus: Well, bless my soul

_The two began making their way back up to Gryffindor Tower, glancing frequently at the couple from the windows. _

Sirius: Well, who'd have known?

Remus: Well, who indeed?

_The two outside were still at it, when the boys had got up to the common room. Soon they watched the couple come in at the front gate._

Sirius: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Remus: It's so peculiar. Wait and see

_Right after them, both Lily and James came in, Lily looking dangerous and James looking as blissful as ever._

Sirius and Remus: We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

_Both Remus and Sirius watched as Lily sent him a sly smile and ran up to the Girl's Dormitories, leaving James to plump himself on the couch next to them._

Remus: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

_As each of them tried to get their friend's attention, his mind would always wonder off, not being able to focus on what they were saying._

Sirius: There might be something there that wasn't there before

_After shaking all the snow out of his hair, a huge sneeze could be heard from James, sending him to jump slightly. His friends looked at each other knowingly._

"_Yep, it's definitely a bad case. What about you Moony? What'd you think?"_

"_Hm, I'd have to say I imagine so, Padfoot."_

"_Well, it's decided then, our Prongsie's got it bad."_

"_I can't agree more with you Padfoot. I can't agree more with you."_

"_Oh, come on mates, it's probably just a little cold."_

_The two blokes laughed heartedly._

_"James, we weren't referring to **that **sort of sickness."_

_James sent a hard thrown pillow their way, making them laugh, even harder. _

**

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WANT IT TO BE MY CHRISTMAS STORY, BUT IM NOT SURE! IF YOU KNOW ANY CLASSIC DISNEY CHRISTMAS SONGS, OR HAVE A SONG IN MIND WITH A CHRISTMAS THEME DONT BE AFRAID TO SHOUT IT OUT! SO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
